


We’re going to Paris, no matter what girls

by Vanjxe



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: (Derry girls), Gen, Mary Quinn - Freeform, Sarah McCool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanjxe/pseuds/Vanjxe
Summary: Remember the time Erin assigned the group jobs so they could earn money for Paris. What if they actually did the jobs? - idea from Erins diary (Only published Orla so far)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	We’re going to Paris, no matter what girls

**Author's Note:**

> ( I will be adding 4 more chapters soon about James, Erin, Clare and Michelle’s jobs )

“Should I wear my purple shirt or my orange one with the dog on?” Orla held up two shirts and placed them flat on Erin’s bed. Her voice was raspier than normal as it was early in the morning.

“I’m pretty sure a few dogs won’t mind what shirt you wear Orla.” Erin muttered pointedly.

“But if I wear my dog shirt they might think I’m one of them.” 

“Wear that one then” Erin exhaled, her patience growing thin. She was already ten minutes late for her first customer. “We better make a move on, I’ve got cars to wash and you’ve got dogs to walk.” 

Erin ran down the stairs grabbing her denim jacket on the way. Orla followed.

She swiped a slice of toast from the kitchen table and headed for the door.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” 

Erin stopped in her tracks  
“I already told you yesterday Mammy, we’re doing jobs to save for Paris.” 

“I doubt you’ll be able to save £350 girls, that’s a lot of money.” 

Sarah walked over, filing her nails.  
“Aye, you’ll only get about a pound from each car you wash Erin.” 

“Listen I’m not trying to trouble you two, I just think you’re wasting your time.” Mary informed, placing baby Anna into Sarah’s arms.

“We’re not wasting our time.” Erin scoffed.

“Anything’s possible if you put your mind to it Aunt Mary.” 

“You’re right Orla, anything’s possible.” Erin said while opening the front door.

Sarah stuck her head out of the window  
“Remember girls, be respectful.” 

Orla nodded and waved as they both walked down the street.  
Erin looked at Orla  
“This is the house, come straight back home when you’ve returned the dogs.”

“Will do.” Orla watched Erin walk away. She then knocked on the door and it opened. 

Orla looked at the old man who had a confused expression on his face, she held out her hand.  
“Hi I’m Orla I like dogs and coco pops.” 

The old man hesitantly shook her hand and asked  
“Are you the dog walker?” 

“I’m the best dog Walker in Derry, your dogs will be wishing I was their owner when I give them back to you!” Orla smiled.

The old man handed Orla the leader which was attached to four jack Russell terriers.

“Oh my god! You lot are so cracker!” Orla squealed as the dogs almost pulled her over by chasing a flock of birds. 

As she was walking up the street she passed Erin’s house and stopped. She walked backwards and looked at Erin’s bedroom window. She had a great idea.

“I’m going to show you my cousin Erin’s Salvanian family collection, it really is class.” 

Orla quietly opened the front door. She walked upstairs, gently tugging on the dogs’ leader to get them to follow. Carefully, she took one of the Salvanian family houses off the shelf in Erin’s room and placed it on the bed. She showed them off to the dogs. Although they didn’t have a clue what was going on, she was enjoying it.

As she was showing off Erin’s hedgehog family her eyes widened and her face lit up.

“Stay right there I’ll be back.” 

Within minutes Orla was back. She was carrying a pile of clothes which she then dumped on the floor. But these weren’t just any clothes. The clothes belonged to her baby cousin Anna.  
She then began to dress the dogs in colourful shirts.

“You lot suit these clothes more then my baby cousin Anna does!” 

Orla grabbed the leader and walked back downstairs and outside. 

“I have to take you home now, I might even get a tip for your grand makeover, like an extra £100.”

Orla knocked on the door and handed the old man the leader.

“Jesus Christ what have you done my poor baby’s!”

The old man snatched the leader from Orla.  
Orla thinking that she’d did no harm replied with “well they were just so well behaved and I had no dog treats so I gave them chupa chups instead, which is even better. I also showed them my cousins Salvanian family collection-

“Enough!”  
Orla flinched  
“I want a word with your parents young lady! now!”

Orla lead him to her house with her head looking down at the floor the whole time. She never looked up once. She was traumatised.

She walked in the house while the old man waited at the doorstep.

“Mammy.” Orla whimpered 

“Oh your mothers not here pet, she’s got an appointment at Tropicana. What is it you want love?” Mary walked over to Orla.

“There’s a man at the door” 

“I’ll get it” 

Mary walked over to the front door and before she could speak she was interrupted by the man. 

“Are you her mother!?”

“No but I’m her aunt-“

“She should be ashamed of herself! I trust her to take my dogs out for a walk and she dresses them up like they’re in some sort of fashion show!” 

Mary looked down at the dogs then she looked behind at Orla who had her hands over her ears. 

“Look I’m sure she didn’t mean it” Mary said in a calm voice 

Erin could hear the yelling from upstairs (she had finished her job before Orla) stood at the top of the stairs, Erin looked down. Then she spotted Orla who was in discomfort. She ran down and tried to comfort Orla. She buried her head into Erin’s chest  
Erin’s mind was flooding with guilt as Orla couldn’t understand what she’d done wrong. 

“What is she?! A five year old!” The man continued

Mary frowned.  
“I suggest you leave my house right now.” She had a much sharper tone in her voice.

As the man left he yelled back “I’m not giving that slacker my money!” 

“Good! We don’t want your money!”  
Mary slammed the door.

She turned to Orla who was startled and holding onto Erin

“Come on love, let’s sit you down.” 

Mary lead Orla over to the couch and sat down, Orla lay on the couch and rested her head on her aunts lap. She combed through Orla’s hair with her fingers, calming her down. 

Erin walked over from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to Orla.  
“You did a cracking job walking those dogs Orla, he was just a miserable old bitch.” 

Orla smiled thinly.


End file.
